


Discovery: Matt Meets a Paladin

by sanbika



Series: The Many Adventures of Matt and the Voltron Paladins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/pseuds/sanbika
Summary: Matt stood up too fast, heart pounding wildly. He had to bend over quickly to prevent his head rush and hunger from making him pass out. He breathed once, twice, and rose again, making his way to the far side of the pit. Another human in the general population cell. Another human… It had been months since his father had been taken to the infirmary, feverish and sick from the regular horrors the Druids inflicted on them, hoping for one of them to crack.





	Discovery: Matt Meets a Paladin

Matt stood up too fast, heart pounding wildly. He had to bend over quickly to prevent his head rush and hunger from making him pass out. He breathed once, twice, and rose again, making his way to the far side of the pit.

Another human in the general population cell. Another human… It had been months since his father had been taken to the infirmary, feverish and sick from the regular horrors the Druids inflicted on them, hoping for one of them to crack.

Matt was a pragmatist and hadn’t really expected to see his father alive again. He chose to listen to their guards, the other prisoners, for any scrap of information, really, hoping for something that would help him escape from this hell, and even rescue his friends.

His thoughts flickered to black hair, calm eyes, unwavering friendship. The last he had heard of Shiro was of him succeeding in the horrific games, a source of Galran pride and mockery. But then the news stopped trickling in and Matt had just thought his friend had been killed. Could he be back? His heart squeezed in his chest and he beat back any feeling of hope. This was the Galran army… Surprises were never pleasant or hopeful.

As he neared the cell door, he heard the familiar low moaning of a wounded animal. The other aliens had gathered around, bringing cloth and water to help clean the human off, just as they had done for Matt and Commander Holt when they had first been dumped here.

Matt smiled at that, some last shred of love in his heart clenching in gratitude at the goodness of his prison family. Some looked like leeches, others had tentacles, some had two heads, others nothing more than an orb of light. All victims of evil and bound together by the hope that this torture would end someday.

He edged his way through the circle and tears sprung up. A human… here… Younger than him, only a teenager. Not his dad. Not Shiro. Just a boy. How much more cruelty existed in Zarkon and his invaders?

The teen lay on his side, dressed in some strange white armor Matt had never seen before. His right leg was broken and lay stretched out oddly on the floor. He bled profusely from his mouth.

An Arusian, a new addition, shook Matt’s sleeve. “The human is leaking much from his face.. He cannot talk… We are thinking they removed some part and that is why we cannot stop it easily.”

Matt’s stomach turned at the thought of a Galra cutting out this kid’s tongue. What could he have possibly done? How could they find him? Had they begun invading Earth? His mom, his sister… Were they even alive? Matt shifted his thoughts to the kid, wondering how to help him.

The teen turned his head towards him, dark skin pale from his wounds, his blue gaze bright even in the gloom of the pit. His eyes widened as if recognizing him and, reaching for the other human, he lost his balance and fell. Matt had to stop himself from stepping back, still afraid of touch after all the pain. Instead he steadied the kid with a hand around his shoulder and told him he’d be ok (a bald-faced lie if ever one was spoken).

The boy’s hand shook as pressed his fingers to the floor and, to Matt’s disgust, started drawing letters in his own blood. P-I-D

“Pidge? What’s that? Is that your name?” Matt turned to look at the boy, who despite everything looked like he wanted to laugh, even as he groaned and tears glittered in his eyes.

He tried again, hands shaking, and wrote faster and messier, as if it hurt him. V-O-L-

“Voltron is coming? That doesn’t make any sense?” But as he spoke, he heard shocked gasps from the other prisoners, excitement in their whispers. He didn’t understand it but it was important. He tried to pull the kid away so they could treat his wounds but he jerked away, face wild.

The boy kept writing, shifting to get to a new patch of floor. He wrote until he passed out, Matt just pulling him closer, needing the human touch as never before, even as the aliens tried to staunch the blood from the kid’s mouth. And as he stared at the words written in blood, Matt felt hot tears fall for the first time in forever. Felt hope in his heart.

IM LANCE

KATIE IS OK

COMING 4 U

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr!](https://figandmelon.tumblr.com)


End file.
